The Eternal Empire
The Eternal Empire Home Nations/Region: The Empire is vast, the largest nation on the continent, and has a foothold in every region. Their symbol for this nation is an hour glass wrapped in a corona radiata, symbolizing their right to rule for all time. Many of the outer colonies have recently claimed independence but with the current strife in Capital City nothing has been done to return them to the fold. Life span: The majority of the Empire is made up of ordinary humans, though the cities of the Empire are Cosmopolitan, and enclaves can be found of most races in the world Physical Appearance: Most citizens of the Empire dress in lightweight robes and tunics with sandals, though some few of the rebellious regions have returned to their traditional clothing. Members of the military generally wear gold with white trim and their armor is highly polished to reflect the sun. In the civilian world, brocade cloth is extremely rare and highly fashionable among the middle and upper classes with the wealthier wearing more intricate designs. Since the late emperor’s passing, individuals supporting either Apis or Strix have begun adding either dark grey or green to their clothing. Origin: Founded by Reginald the 1st over 800 years ago, the Empire claims to trace its lineage back to the first humans that arrived on Bil Hanna. Faith: Politics and power are a core part of the Empire’s culture including their faith. The Deck as a whole is worshiped but no specific deity is revered over the others as a patron god. Instead, citizens pray to whatever god they believe will help them to gain power over their fellow man and once that power is obtained, the god may no longer be of use. It is a selfish faith for a selfish people. The Empires attitude towards Faith has helped their expansion. When they conquer a region, they bring no faith to replace that of the natives. Indeed, little changes, except whom taxes are paid too—and in general, trade tends to flourish, roads improve, and order is established. Many see this as a fair trade for something as trifling as freedom. Culture: Since its inception, the Empire’s goal has been to expand its influence and it has systematically brought the surrounding human regions under its control through either political manipulation or bloody force. These same traits are found amongst its people. Power, wealth, and rank are how all are judged and each is gained by whatever means necessary. Politics are a central part of the culture but so are poisonings and assassinations. While these actions may be frowned upon, forgiveness can be found if enough coin changes hands. The Empire’s legal system is vast, well organized, and is the best that money can buy. There are other ways to gain power as well. Blood sports, races, and horse breeding are all popular pastimes in the Empire and if you can provide these to the masses, your importance will greatly increase. In such a politicized society, the government is extremely important. The Empire is divided into regions and each is given a limited number of seats in the Senate based on their population. The senate’s effectiveness relies heavily on the emperor leading from The Throne, the capitol of the Empire. Unfortunately, for the last 4 years the Empire has been split by civil war, leaving both the Senate and the people in conflict. Part of this conflict comes between elements of “The Old Empire” and outlying sections comprising lands the Old Empire first conquered called “The New Lands”, though these regions have been part of the Empire for at least a century. Elements of the Old Empire fear and resent growing power of the New Lands, as representation in the Senate is based on population. This has led to a greater emphasis on personal loyalty to the Emperor in the Old Empire and seeking to curtail the power of the Senate, while the New Lands look to the Senate to be the great power. They point to the over-aggressive expansion leading to the forces of the Empire to be spread thin as a failure of the Emperor, and the resulting rebellion of newly conquered states as proof that their policies are the best. The father of the former Emperor waged war with the Dragon Kings, expanding the Empire aggressively. His eldest child, a spoiled son, inherited the nation upon his father’s death but died unexpectedly in a tragic boating accident in his private lake at the palace. For the past 4 years, the former Emperor’s children have waged war in the capitol. Apis (The Iron Bull) lays siege to The Throne (Capital of the Eternal Empire). A capable general, he wishes to continue his father’s expansion until the entirety of Bil Hanna is ruled by the Empire. Strix (The Jade Claw) is a competent general herself and currently controls The Throne and defends it from her brother. In contrast to both her father and brother, she is more politically savvy and would prefer to slow the expansion of the Empire and focus on keeping the current regions in line. It is common knowledge that the majority of senators agree with Strix, pointing to the many regions who have rebelled in an attempt to reclaim the independence of their lands. Her position is complicated by holding the Capitol in the Old Empire, ruling under a strange form of siege that yields to political reasons and seasonal festivals. The war alternates between bloody battle, cutthroat politics, political intrigue, political propaganda, and sheer out economic warfare, and sometimes mixes all elements. No one outside the Empire seems to understand it; few inside the Empire can seem to explain how it lurches from near peace to sudden butchery due to some random twist of fate. The Old Empire and New Lands have slightly different expressions of the same culture, with variants in language, dress, and architecture which show the same common ancient roots. The Old Empire reflects a greater stagnation and corruption, with the central bureaucracy dominating much of the daily life, whose members are drawn from the ranks of the leading families of the Old Empire. A rear guard of Old Empire Senators fight in the Senate to hamstring and weaken the body, and cede ‘emergency power’ to the emperor (just barely avoiding outright treason to Strix). The use of slave labor is far more prevalent in the Old Empire. Much of the land of the Old Empire is surprisingly undeveloped, with great tracts of lands owned by families who hold it for their own use and pleasure. Punishing taxes internally make it difficult for any new endeavor to flourish; you truly need the connections to get a special tax relief from the bureaucracy, which seems to find ways to ignore the orders of the Senate to do otherwise. The Old Empire is filled with troves of old money held by the mighty families of the empire. In the New Lands, regional powers, or even city states have much greater sway. Individual culture, literature, philosophy, and businesses flourish more than in the Old Empire. There is less of a developed bureaucracy here, as the New Lands, in accordance with the Empires traditions of assimilating new lands, were allowed to keep most of their own institutions and administration. Slave labor is less common, because it is expensive, and the competition makes it mainly a status symbol for the wealthy. The New Lands are not quite as developed; fewer Imperial Roads exist, and the New Lands face the brunt of attacks from exterior threats.. Life is more dangerous in the New Lands. Even Apis must send forces he would rather use in the civil war to protect the lands of his enemy simply as to stave off greater threats to the Empire; thus you may see a Host and a Warband that fought in the Old Empire a season before join forces the next year in the New Lands. Even the forces of the Empire show the difference between the sections. The Hosts of the Old Empire are famed for their discipline, formed from legions of laborers and construction crews, and function as well drilled machines in battle. The individual Warbands that comprise the forces of the New Lands vary somewhat by the region, and led by great legendary heroes and leaders, but at their core are built around phalanxes of Hoplite warriors. The independent nature of the New Lands is often their worst foe, with cooperation between different Warbands being difficult for Strix to coordinate. Notable Alliances: The City-State of Vrosa is "Aligned"--ie, it’s nominally a tributary to the Empire, and pays token service/taxes to the empire, but is effectively independent in all aspects. It is in theory, completely neutral on the subject of the civil war, and the mercenaries working from the city have shown no favoritism, taking the money of either side.